Traços de Uma Paixão Parte II
by Lauh Malfoy
Summary: Castanho acobreado. Em todo o lado. A ondular ao vento, a brilhar ao sol, escurecidos pela lua da meia-noite." Continuação de "Traços de Uma Paixão - Parte I". ScorpiusxRose


**Autor:** Lauh Malfoy  
**Título:** Traços de uma Paixão – Parte II  
**Capa:** (no _profile_)  
**Sinopse:** Castanho acobreado. Em todo o lado. A ondular ao vento, a brilhar ao sol, escurecidos pela lua da meia-noite.  
**Shipper:** Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Género:** Romance  
**Spoilers:** Deathly Hallows  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português  
**Observação:** Fanfic escrita em Português de Portugal.

**TRAÇOS DE UMA PAIXÃO  
****PARTE II**

Castanho acobreado.

Em todo o lado. A ondular ao vento, a brilhar ao sol, escurecidos pela lua da meia-noite. Rose aparecia em todos os seus desenhos, sempre com um sorriso na face, exceptuando uns poucos em que tinha um ar concentrado enquanto olhava para algum livro. Os seus olhos castanhos tinham sempre o mesmo brilho, a mesma vida, e acompanhavam sempre as suas expressões faciais com uma completa harmonia. Mas, apesar de toda aquela mistura de cor feita pelos lápis aguarela, nada poderia substituir o brilho verdadeiro dos olhos da rapariga que Scorpius amava.

Amava? Scorpius amava Rose?

- Scorpius? – ouviu o seu pai perguntar, segundos antes de abrir a porta do seu quarto. O jovem apressou-se a reunir os desenhos o mais rápido que conseguiu perante o olhar estupefacto de Draco – E dizias tu que não tinhas desenhado nada…

- Devias ter esperado que dissesse que podias entrar. – Draco cruzou os braços enquanto o jovem atirava os pergaminhos para cima da secretária, tentando esconder o conteúdo do seu progenitor.

- Claro, lamento imenso, Mr. Scorpius! Não foi minha intenção interrompê-lo durante as suas actividades ilícitas! De futuro, baterei à porta e trarei chazinho de camomila com bolinhos de gengibre!

- Não tem piada, pai. – e ambos giraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

- Então, estavas a escolher qual me vais mostrar?

- Pai, eu já disse-

- E eu já te disse para não me mentires. – colocou-lhe as mãos nos ombros e fitou-o – O que se passa de tão complicado para não quereres mostrar os desenhos nem falar comigo?

- Eu… - desviou os olhos de Draco – Vais ficar desiludido, pai. – este apertou levemente os ombros do jovem.

- Não sei quantas vezes já disse isto hoje, mas tu és meu _filho_, percebes? Acho que nada do que fizesses me iria desiludir.

- Isso não é verdade, pai. Eu vou desiludir-te.

- Olha para mim, Scorpius. – ele olhou e, se não fosse pelo seu orgulho, voltaria a desviá-lo. Draco não costumava ser muito expressivo, normalmente dissimulava os seus sentimentos nas palavras que dizia, sem nunca deixar de mostrar afecto verdadeiro. Contudo, naquele momento, ele mostrava preocupação. – Eu quero que percebas uma coisa que é muito importante para mim: independentemente do que possas fazer, o que mais me magoaria seria não confiares em mim. – fez uma pausa – Eu sei que às vezes existem coisas que parecem não ter solução e outras que nos sentimos melhor a desabafar com os amigos em vez dos pais, mas, neste momento, estás a preocupar-me e eu _quero_ que fales comigo. Eu quero ajudar-te.

- Mas tu vais odiar-

- Não interessa! Fala comigo, explica-me, demove-me! Tu _podes_ contar comigo. E é bom que fales rápido porque, ainda que seja tudo verdade, odeio dizer coisas lamechas. – Scorpius sorriu fracamente, enquanto Draco puxava a cadeira que estava perto da secretária para se sentar e o jovem se sentava na cama. – E então? – o loiro mais novo suspirou.

- Pai, como é que… Bem, como é que sabes que amas a mãe?

- Bom-

- Não, deixa-me reformular: tu e a mãe são diferentes – não do género antíteses -, mas diferentes. Como é que sabias que daria certo? Como pudeste ter tanta certeza ao ponto de criares uma vida com ela?

- Sinceramente? – Scorpius assentiu – Não sei. – Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Então se não sabes, como conseguiste casar com ela?

- Na altura pareceu ser a coisa mais correcta que eu podia fazer. E ainda agora continua a parecer certo, mesmo com as nossas diferenças.

- Mas basta achares certo? Quer dizer, não é preciso algum sentimento especial?

- Talvez. – fez uma curta pausa – É muito difícil de explicar a quem nunca passou por isso. É um sentimento demasiado complexo que se exterioriza das mais variadas formas, não há uma discrição comum a todos.

- Uau, que profundo. – ironizou. Draco deu-lhe um soco leve no braço; depois sorriu de lado.

- Quem é ela, filho? Eu não me vou zangar contigo por gostares de alguém. – levantou as sobrancelhas e disse lentamente – Quer dizer, se me disseres que achas a McGonnagal sexy, deserdo-te. – Scorpius girou os olhos. Depois levantou-se e começou a escolher um desenho. Rose estava, na maior parte das vezes, sentada na relva. Mas havia um desenho em particular do qual ele gostava muito. Nele, Rose era retratada pelo ponto de vista de Scorpius, que tinha a sua cabeça no colo dela. Por isso, viam-se os cabelos acobreados caídos, um sorriso meigo nos lábios e os braços direccionados para algum ponto que não era retratado, uma vez que, quando aquele momento acontecera, ela estava a mexer nos cabelos de Scorpius. Pegou nesse e, hesitantemente, passou-o ao pai, que o analisou de cenho franzido.

- Isto aconteceu realmente? – Scorpius abanou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo – É a Weasley, não é?

- É. Rose Weasley. – e esperou por um desprezo que não veio; por palavras duras que nunca soaram.

- É um bom desenho. De verdade. Vocês namoraram, então?

- Er… Sim.

- E não me contaste, Scorpius?! A _mim_?!

- Bem, eu achava que não ias gostar ou coisa assim…

- Às vezes consegues ser mesmo parecido com a tua mãe… - replicou, abanado a cabeça.

- Hey!

* * *

- Despacha-te, mãe! – gritou Scorpius pela quarta vez, ao que o pai bufou e praguejou algo parecido a "sempre a mesma coisa". Por fim, Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy desceu a escadaria mais bela do que nunca. (1) 

- E então, como estou? – e deu uma voltinha.

- Linda. – o filho respondeu-lhe, ainda que de forma meio exasperada. – Podemos ir agora? – Astoria fez um ar ofendido pela falta de atenção e Draco, com um sorriso de lado, colocou-lhe um braço na cintura.

- Estás perfeita, Astoria. – e deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios. (2)

Minutos depois, Aparataram para Diagon Alley. Astoria apressou-se a ver lojas de roupa. Já Draco e Scorpius resolveram ir à Flourish and Blots. O homem tinha a intenção de procurar uns livros novos sobre história bruxa, enquanto que o jovem procurava alguém de cabelos castanho acobreados.

Queria um sinal de Rose naquela imensidão de livros. Apenas um sinal de que ela estava por ali. Mas tinha consciência de que encontrá-la ali em plenas férias era sorte demais. Mas os poetas dizem que a esperança é a última a morrer...

Passados quinze minutos de busca, na qual se comprovou que ela não estava ali, Scorpius foi à procura do seu pai, que logo encontrou na secção de história, a olhar para as lombadas. Aproximou-se dele e tocou-lhe no ombro. – Hey, do que estás à procura?

- O que estás a fazer aqui? – ele perguntou-lhe, genuinamente surpreso – Não devias estar a agarrar a Weasley aí num canto escuro qualquer?

- Pai! – gritou, exasperado, ainda que não fosse mais alto do que um sussurro – Eu não agarro raparigas em cantos escuros! – Draco cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha – Não em locais públicos. – ambos riram. Depois, Draco retirou um livro de uma prateleira e começou a folheá-lo.

- Não a encontraste?

- Não. Deve ter ido para algum sítio. Ela viaja sempre nas férias.

- Quem diria que os Weasley algum dia teriam dinheiro para viajar. – zombou e Scorpius girou os olhos.

- Eu não gosto que fales assim deles.

- Okay, okay. – Draco olhou por cima do ombro do seu filho e depois sorriu – Eu não te vou comer, Weasley, isso é o que o meu filho faz. – fechou o livro – Estou à tua espera lá fora, filho. – e desapareceu no corredor, deixando o jovem loiro numa posição nada agradável que, ao se virar para trás, encontrou o olhar de Rose.

- Desculpa, o meu pai não costuma ser assim. Não sei o que lhe deu hoje. – a jovem sorriu e uma coloração rosada apareceu na sua face.

- Não faz mal… eu acho. – Scorpius colocou as mãos nos bolsos enquanto a morena brincava com as mãos – Olha, eu estive a pensar… E falei com a minha mãe, também, e… Talvez… - respirou fundo ao mesmo tempo que o coração dele começava a bater descompassadamente – Talvez tu não tenhas realmente culpa no facto de a Parkinson ser uma atrevida.

- Eu já tinha percebido isso muito antes de ir para casa, sabes, Rose?

- Eu sei…

- Só não percebo é porque não me deste ouvidos. – aproximou-se dela – Alguma vez te dei razões para desconfiares de mim?

- Não, Scorpius, nunca. Eu fui uma idiota. – o rapaz sorriu ternamente ao ouvi-la falar, acalmando Rose que, por momentos, pensara que tudo o que existira entre eles já havia sido esquecido por Scorpius.

- Pois foste, Rose Weasley. Aliás _és_ uma idiota. E isso é indiscutível. – deu uma gargalhada.

- Ora! – a rapariga cruzou os braços, ainda que um sorriso adornasse a sua cara. – Tu também és um idiota.

- Bom, _isso_ já é discutível. – a morena deu-lhe uma chapada no braço.

* * *

Chocolate e castanho acobreado. 

Em todo o lado.

A língua de Rose enrolava-se na sua com calma e carinho, passando-lhe o sabor doce do chocolate que ela acabara de comer. Um sabor doce que o inebriava de tal forma que chegava a esquecer-se do que estava a fazer. Porque mais do que chocolate, naquele beijo, estava também o sabor de _Rose_. Puro, apaixonante e viciante.

Gradualmente, o beijo perdeu intensidade, terminando com pequenos beijos nos lábios e no nariz.

- Por este andar – disse a rapariga -, nunca mais acabas de desenhar.

- A culpa é toda tua, tu sabes. – ela gargalhou. – Vá, agora fica quieta. – Rose fez o que Scorpius pediu, tornando-se séria, sem deixar de focar os olhos cinzentos do loiro.

Então, ele focou os seus olhos no pergaminho à sua frente.

A relva verde já estava toda pintada, bem como os cabelos e as formas faciais de Rose. Agora bastava pintá-las.

Castanho para os olhos, preto para as pestanas, rosa para os lábios; uma mistura de cores harmoniosas que em nada se comparavam com Rose, deitada na relva, os cabelos acobreados espalhados nela, e um brilho divertido no olhar.

Ela era tão especial na sua vida, tão diferente de todas as outras pessoas… Scorpius amava Rose, independentemente do nome. Eles eram felizes e completos juntos, era apenas um ser, movidos pelos mesmo sentimento: o amor.

xx

- Acabei. – disse, simplesmente, quando finalizou a sua assinatura e a data.

- Posso ver como ficou? – ela perguntou-lhe, sentando-se logo de seguida.

- Ainda não; depois de passar o pincel com água e de ele secar, mostro-te. – e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios – Agora é melhor irmos para casa antes que alguém morra. – Rose gargalhou.

- Aposto que neste momento as nossas mães estão a discutir qual delas tem o melhor marido e os nossos pais sobre a melhor equipa de Quidditch.

- Isso se não estiverem já na fase em que se matam… - ironizou. Enrolou, de seguida, o pergaminho e deixou que Rose se abraçasse a ele, ambos deitados na relva.

Permanecer junto a ela deixava-o de bom humor. E isso era razão suficiente para que Scorpius evitasse falar sempre que a ocasião se mostrava propícia.

Eles não precisavam de palavras, bastava o toque para saberem que se sentiam bem.

A morena mexeu-se e tirou do bolso um chocolate, que prontamente abriu.

- Queres um bocadinho? – perguntou, enquanto lhe mostrava o chocolate.

- És a pessoa mais gulosa que eu conheço, Rose. – ela piscou o olho e colocou metade do chocolate na boca, deixando intencionalmente de fora o restante. Scorpius sorriu e, ao mesmo tempo que mordia o chocolate, beijou-a.

O sabor a chocolate misturava-se com o sabor dela e, mais uma vez, era apenas castanho acobreado e chocolate.

Em todo o lado.

**FIM**

* * *

(1) – Eu considero isso impossível! HAHAHA XD 

(2) – Com licença, vou-me atirar da janela.

* * *

**N.A.:** Mais uma vez, obrigada à Just, que é um amorzinho³ e à Carol Lopes que fez a capinha linda³; ela também é um amorzinho. Espero que gostem! 

Reviews, please!


End file.
